Uber Parasite
Summary The Uber Parasite is a giant worm like creature that spreads it's parasitic biomass across anything it touches. The worm is also able to duplicate itself if part of it is cut off, making it a huge pain to deal with. *Extreme Warning* Do not touch this creature or it's biomass with open skin, or you will be absorbed. Forget your loved ones, they are already gone, they are not alive anymore. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, 5-B during convergence | Varies Name: Uber Parasite Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Irrelevant Age: Varies Classification: Parasite, Giant Worm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication (Cutting a Uber Parasite into large enough pieces allows both halves to fully grow), Absorption and convertion of life and energy (The gooey like texture can convert living creatures into Parasite Bombers), Summoning (Can summon many Parasite Bombers depending on how much creatures it has absorbed), Immortality (Type 6 and 7), Regeneration (High-Mid), Longevity (Lives for hundreds, if not thousands of years) | All previous powers plus space flight. Attack Potency: Island level (Are as large as islands. It's variable in size, but should at least be considered baseline), Planet level (Via engulfing the entire planet with its biomass) | Varies depending on size (Have the ability to swallow masses the size of suns, and even entire solar systems via their size alone) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with most speeding vehicles), Unknown when convergence is achieved | Varies depending on size Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | Varies depending on size Durability: Island level scaling to AP. Unknown, possibly Planet level (It's unknown if the planet is as strong, due to the new biological nature of the creature) | Varies (Have been known to be the size of stars to solar systems. They have the potential to grow bigger depending on the amount of mass consumed) Stamina: Extremely High. Is never seemed to tire, but does hibernate when growing and/or producing bombers. Range: Melee Range Intelligence: Low to Extremely Intelligent. Usually dumb as it just acts by instinct, but can absorb information of those it absorbs to increase intelligence. Extremely Intelligent when guided by Eternals Weaknesses: Anything that can instantly bypass its ability to self-replicate, fire attacks seem to have more effect and do more damage than normal, usually lighting the whole creature on fire. When the creature is cut into large enough chunks, the pieces needs to hibernate to grow the rest of its body back (larger the mass missing, the longer it will take). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bombers:' Parasite Bombers grow inside the giant worm and fly out in the dozens to wreak havoc across he place. *'Regeneration:' Worm usually dives underground when hibernating to create more Bombers, or to successfully create a copy of itself because it is vulnerable during this process. *'Absorption:' Absorbing more biomass and energy makes the Uber Parasite bigger in mass. Key: Base | Eternal Presence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Variable Tier